


Seer of Devastation

by Mage_Of_Fiction



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rape Recovery, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mage_Of_Fiction/pseuds/Mage_Of_Fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>black painted fingernails graze the shower wall. Taking another swig from the clear liquor that she had already downed half of. The girl starts sobbing. The girl starts to finish the vodka. The girl starts to chug. The girl starts to feel lightheaded. The girl starts to pass out.<br/>This girl has a name. This girl has her own perspective.<br/>Your name is Rose Lalonde. And you are completley devastated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is the intro so... i dont really have any warnings.

A girl sits in the corner of her filthy shower clutching a bottle of vodka, tears streaming down her bruised face. Diluted by the water, the tears werent noticable. Her black painted fingernails graze the shower wall and her hand finds its way back to her knees. Hugging her own body as best she can, taking another swig from the clear liquor that she had already downed half of. The girl starts sobbing, muffled by sthe water trickling from the shower head, hitting the shower floor. The girl starts to finish off the vodka. The girl starts to chug vigorously. The girl starts to feel lightheaded. The girl holds back more tears. The girl starts to pass out.  
This girl has a name. This girl has her own perspective.  
Your name is Rose Lalonde. And you are completley devastated.  
Lets go back a bit.

TWO WEEKS AGO

You sit in your room, candles lit. a book to read, yet your on pesterchum. Dave had seemed really happy lately, you thought. You tried to ask him why a couple of times, but got the exact same cookid awnser "just as good as normal Lalonde" You know its not the truth, but you also know he wont tell you the truth. Dave has always been the type to be "the coolkid" and "have no emotions." You wish that he would accept how intelligent you are, and your former knowledge about the human mind. You sigh, and lean back in your desk chair. Watching the confusing sight of a group chat unfold before you, no longer wanting to be a part of it you type a simple "i will return" and close your laptop.

Be the coolkid.

Your name is DAVE STRIDER. and your the happiest guy on the planet. Youve always been really popular online, with all of your social media. Meaning, Tumblr, Instagram, Twitter, Vine, Youtube. Ect.  
Its your only way to escape everything. All the bullying at school, your low and failing grades. Your drug addicted abusive brother. You sigh and lift up your shirt sleeve, a scar. A single scar, from where you first attempted self harm. And you realised how stupid and irrational you were being.  
So you stopped, and eventually everyone online helped ease you out of depression.  
Well not at school of course. There, you were a mess, a ticking time bomb ready to explode whenever someone did the slightest thing to piss you off. But at home? Bro was always being an abusive dick. But alone. In your room, on your laptop and on your phone. Everyone would ask you about your day, everyone would talk to you. They would care. Make you happy, try to calm you.  
And it worked, every day.  
They never failed at making you smile. But now. It was spring break, and you had the whole house to yourself. No bro. No stress. No anything. You smiled to yourself. Even the thought of no one around made you happy. Just alone with everyone on the mighty interwebs. Except youtube, always had those few people.... Those few people who decide to speak exactly what theyre dicks are thinking.  
I would pound him.  
Shit like that  
I would force him onto his knees and make him mine.  
Only perverts looking to creep out teenagers.  
So sexy. So young.  
It always creeped you out, but then again it still was youtube. I mean cmon. So thats exactly what you would do every time, ignore them. Like they were exactly what they seemed like, pedos that belong in prison.  
Your laptop pings and you walk over to check it. A shiver goes down your spine. "I see you"  
You know it wasent true. But in a dark apartment, with no one else around? It was creepy nonetheless. Follow requests pop up on almost all of your social media. You can only assume its the same person, looking at every. Single. One. Of. Your. Posts.  
God dammit. You really hated the stalker types.  
You shrugged it off like all of the others before him... or her... and you turned off your phone, not bothering to say goodnight to a single person. You were tired and you just wanted it to be morning already.  
You pulled the covers up over your head and threw your shades, along with your clothes onto the floor. Smashing your face into the best pillow ever. You tried to ignore the quiet noises of your laptop notifying you. As you drifted off into a restless, dreamless sleep.


	2. Downhill Slide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets a little visit, and Daves sanity is draining.

Be the coolkid again.

You wake up, with a sore throat and a headache. You sit up, smoothing out your bedhead. You look over at the clock, noon. Well. You didnt mean to sleep that late but its too late now. you add a little badum tss at the end for your own brilliant pun.  
You force yourself to get out of bed, pulling on the clothes you were wearing the previous day, plopping down in front of your laptop.   
You open it up, only to be met with about ten pesterchum notifications from an anonymous user.  
Theyre all. Horrifying. You scroll through them all, how did this person even get all of this information? Let alone your pesterchum. He knew your exact date of birth, your full name, your brothers full name. Well at least- Your thought was interrupted by an awful realisation. He had listed everyones phone numbers, Rose. Jade. John. Theyre parents. The only people you care about, oh no. He kept sending numbers, gamzee. Karkat. You finally got fed up and decided to confront this pervert.

TurntechGodhead started chatting with AnonChum

TG: dude. who are you.  
AC: Your biggest fan  
TG: how did you get the numbers  
AC: Why dont you go ahead and check that phone sugar

You shuddered when he called you sugar. And you hesitated to turn on your phone.   
But you found your finger pushing the power button. You typed in your password and, everything looked the same. There were Emails and messages flooding in. But everything was fine. You open your Email first, and your jaw. Dropped.  
All of them were images, upon closer inspection. They were all of your room. Some of your sleeping form, there was a shadow from the flash on the camera. You were scared Shitless.   
You threw your phone onto your bed, and started typing.

TG: how do you know where i live  
AC: why wouldnt i? i love you david.  
TG: im going to block you bro  
AC: Ill see you soon sugar.   
AnonChum has ceased pestering TurntechGodhead

At this point, you were terrified. You had no idea who this person was, what they wanted with you. And what they were going to do with you.  
You were alone, and scared. With no one to call for help if anything happened but the police. So basically, you were fucked. You get on pesterchum, trying to calm your nerves a little. You contact rose.  
TurntechGodhead began pestering TentacleTherapist  
TG: Yo lalonde  
TG: lalonde  
TG: cmon i know your there  
TT: Dave, this better be important. Im rather busy.  
TG: there you are  
TG: sssssss  
TG: uuuuu  
TG: ppppp  
TT: ...Dave  
TG: look lalonde, i just need someone to talk to right now.  
TT: Any reason in particular?  
TG: no.. just uh lonely  
TT: glaring at you Dave.  
TG: sorry?

TentacleTherapist has ceased pestering TurntechGodhead  
FUCK! Did she seriously just log out on you? Whatever. You dont need her anyways.  
You spin around in your desk chair, and sip your applejuice. You couldnt stop being so fucking nervous and you hated it. You stood up and went to the kitchen, there was a box on the table. You walked up to it, "For David" it said.  
After a long pause, you take off the wrapper and lift the lid. You almost drop it. Its your johns glasses, literally fucking covered in cum. theres a notw attached. "Hello David. I paid a little visit to your friend Johns house. He wasent home so i-" You stopped reading. You couldnt read any more.  
This was awful, this was disturbing. Knowing that creep had been to johns- You hadnet gone out of your room in a couple days. He probably left that there the night he took pictures of you...  
That sick fuck. You werent going to let anything happen. Your paranoid self ran theough the house, locking doors and windows. You ran to your room and pulled the curtains. You wanted it to be over. You sat on your bed and waited, pocket knife in hand. You werent going to sleep, so you prepared yourself some dinner, as well as a blockade for your window so it was practically no longer able to be opened.  
You hear the familiar ping on your laptop, notifying you of a message on pesterchum.  
ectoBiologist began pestering turntechGodhead  
EB: Hey Dave  
EB: Daaaaaavvvveee  
EB: I need to talk to you  
TG: whats shakin egderp  
EB: Well. Me and my dad just got home, and.. Well..  
TG: spit it out  
EB: Well the house was clean like... More then when we left.. But then i went to my room and..  
TG: and what  
EB: Everything was trashed... There were used condoms literally everywhere and now some pervs texting me on my phone...  
TG: shit  
TG: yo egbert ive gotta talk later  
turntechGodhead has ceased pestering ectoBiologist

You were freaking the fuck out. This man, knew exactly where you lived, and you had an idea of what his intentions were. You hated this.  
You were scared, and alone. Bro wouldnt be back in a few days. You had no guardian, no one to protect you other then yourself. You slipped into bed and pulled up the covers, giving a weak attempt to comfort yourself. But at this point, nothing would calm your nerves. Nothing would help, you knew what was coming, and you didnt know when. You were shaking, oh God why were you shaking. Coolkids dont tremble in fear, coolkids fight back and win the hot chicks! But sadly, this was no movie. There were no hot chicks, no awesome plot. Just you, waiting. Waiting for someone you didnt even know, to ruin your entire life.   
Or not, if you did something about it.  
This could go either way, and you were. Honestly, you were scared. And there was almost nothing you could do. So you go into the bathroom and take the coldest shower of your life, until your bodys numb. You dry off, and get into bed. You fall asleep to the thoughts of when you were young. You smiled, you missed those perfect days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It would really inspire me to continue writing this if you left your comments on this story! the things you like about it... or ignore this if you dont care. But if you want me to continue writing this your support would really help. thank you!


	3. Friends: be Worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly just conversation between everyone. Im sorry. Chapter four will be very eventful -u• *wink*

Be Rose again.

You stare at your computer screen, slightly confused and suspicious. Dave was acting... Off. Again, and you wanted to figure out what it was. You knew about a lot of things in his life. His brothers drug addicition, his thoughts on being gay.. And how he has a crush on John.  
Back to the point. Dave was never one to act suspicious, and not his "self" so you had to admit you were worried for him.  
God knows what was happening. Your thoughts were interupted by your phone buzzing in your lap. There are several messages from a private number.

Anon: Hey sugar. I paid your little friend John a visit.  
Anon: But hes not the one i really want.  
Anon: Im coming for dave.  
Anon: And ill get exactly what i want.  
Anon: And you cant do anything about it.  
Anon: Rose Lalonde.

{this user has blocked your number}

You threw your phone onto the bed. What in the actual fuck was going on?! Who was this person?!  
You had to know.

tentacleTherapist began pestering turntechGodhead  
TT: Dave  
TT: Dave i know your there  
TG: whats up lalonde  
TT: Do you mind explaining who just texted me, threatening you? And me?  
TG: ...  
TT: Dave tell me whats going on  
TG: rose...  
TT: Dave im not stupid!  
TG: god fine....  
TG: there was this guy... he went through all my social media. he hacked me i think... he got everyones numbers and he knows where everyone lives.. and.. hes been in my house once already...  
TT: Oh my God Dave.   
TT: a Why dont you leave the house?!!  
TG: i have nowhere to fucking go!  
TT: Okay okay. Calm down.  
TT: Dont you own katanas? And what about your brother?  
TG: he left me here for the week!  
TG: im absolutley fucked...  
TT: Why dont you call your brother?  
TG: oh my god! do you know how hard hell beat me if he finds out theres a god damned fucking pervert after me?! I couldnt walk for days after i got suspended from school because of him!  
TT: I think i know what to do.  
TT: Dave, ill talk to you soon.  
tentacleTherapist has ceased pestering turntechGodhead

You werent going to let this happen. Rose lalonde, Your going to Dave Striders house. Your going to prevent this.

Be John.

You had no idea what in the hell was happening. So you did what you do in your times of need. Contacted Jade.

ectoBiologist began pestering gardenGnostic  
EB: Jade!  
EB: hey Jade?  
GG: Hi john!  
GG: Im a little busy...  
EB: aw what!  
GG: john i had another dream...  
EB: OH WHAT DO YOU PREDICT THIS TIME MY LADY  
GG: john...  
GG: its dave...  
GG: hes going t  
We are very sorry! There seems to have been a connection error. Please check your connection. 

What? This sort of thing has never happened before... But. Dave! What was going to happen to Dave? You were worried sick, and there was nothing you could do about it for the time being.  
You lie in bed. What happened to the connection?

anonChum has began pestering ectoBiologist  
AC: Hello John  
AC: I see your conversation was cut short.  
EB: who are you?!  
AC: Dont go poking around in other peoples buisness Johnathen.  
AC: It will land you in trouble.  
anonChum has ceased pestering ectoBiologist

You hit your keyboard out of frustration. Who the hell was this douche? Was he the one that was doing all of this??? Your eyes widen. Was he the one that.. was in your house?! The same one that stole your glasses and left come covered condoms everywhere?  
You try desparatley to contact him again. But its no use, he was anonymous. Your scared. He obviously hacked your computer, and he obviously has bad intentions. 

Stop being John. Be Jade.  
You sit on your bed wondering what in the fuck just happened.   
Stop being Jade.

Be Dave.  
Your sitting in bed clutching your sword. You had a glass of water earlier and you feel sort of sleepy. Maybe there was something in the water cooler? You wonder why your tired, you didnt do anything but cower for your life that day-  
....  
Hes been in your house... He did this. Your visison starts to blur. Your eyelids feel heavier, maybe a one hour nap wont hurt. Just one hour, then youll kick that pervs ass. Yeah. Just one hour...  
You drift off to sleep. 

A noise wakes you... And footsteps approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED


	4. Shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im sorry it took me so long to update. Ive been busy, and ive also kinda slacked off so. Sorry!

You hear quiet footsteps, and you can tell that, whoever was in your house was trying to mask theyre sounds. But you can hear it. Subtle and slow, padding softly across the carpeted floor.  
You try to convince yourself that its just your mind fucking with you. All the trauma thats been going on, everything thats happened. Its just your mind making things up. maybe thats just it. Yeah. Thats all. Its just your mind playing tricks.  
Your body relaxes itself again and you start to fall back asleep. until you hear a cough come from the kitchen. oh. Fuck.   
You couldnt calm yourself down at this point, your head was pounding, your heart was about to beat out of your chest. You couldnt even move. You were terrified.  
All of your rational thinking was just thrown out the window. All you know is that theres someone in your house. And you were about 99.999999 percent sure that this is the guy that had been stalking you. Stalking your friends. Ruining your life. You thought he was all talk. You thought it was a joke. You hoped to god that it was just bro home early.  
You hear your door creak open, followed by the same padding steps you heard just minutes ago.  
You cant move at all any more. You want to jump up, grab your katana and attack this guy! But you cant.  
Your stuck under the covers, frozen and unable to breathe.  
Blanket. Your blanket. Its being pulled off of you. Cold air instantly hit your exposed body, being in only your boxers. You open your eyes for a split second, only to see a man looking you strait in the eye. This was him. This was the guy. Your paralyzed. You can do nothing. Your horrified. You see him smirk, he gets so close to your face that you can feel his hot, breaths against your face.  
He smiles again, not even a smirk. A full, grin. This man was absolutley insane and you knew he wasent going to just stand up and leave.  
At this point you've forgotton how to breathe. The man grips your face and pulls it upward. You jump when he starts to speak, his voice is low, very low. Its raspy, like he had been yelling. You smell smoke and liquor on his breath.  
You dont like this at all.  
Through every single second of this, your mind is plummeting. Sliding into the depths of insanity, terror.  
"David..."   
His words are long and drawn out. It reminds you of how gamzee talks. But the way this man spoke is about three times more creepy, and theres a hint of sinister behind it.  
"You have no idea how long ive waited for this.. And how far ive traveled"  
You didnt want to know either.  
He let go of you, but your relief was cut short. By the sound of a belt hitting the floor.  
Everything after that was a blur.  
Hands. There were hands on you. Gripping, pulling, entering. Scarring.  
Heavy breathing. Sweat. Tears.  
You wanted everything to end. You wanted this to be over. You wanted to be dead. You hoped for some miracle.  
Some form of hope.  
But it never came.   
The man was still here.   
Touching you, kissing you, taking what was yours. And only yours.   
He was violating you.  
Ripping your innocence away.  
Tearing away your life.  
Branding you as used.  
Marking you his.  
He grabbed your arms, pinned them hard above you and.  
Oh my god.   
Oh my fucking god.  
Thrashing.  
Kicking.  
You tried everything. To get this fucker OFF OF YOU.   
Nothing worked, nothing at all. There was no solution. There was nothing to prevent this.  
He was... In You.  
He was officially invading you. He had officially taken you.  
You let your head roll to the side.  
Tears were sliding down your bruised cheeks. You were biting your lip, trying to muffle the screaming that had been coming from your throat. It was now raw, your voice raspy and hoarse.  
He started the biting again. Leaving purple and red flowers to blossom around your neck and face. Almost blending in with the bruises, but recognizable as hickeys and bitemarks up close.  
Blood.   
You felt it everywhere.  
Your face.  
Your neck.   
Your chest.  
Between your legs.  
You didnt need to look. You knew what it was. You knew if you looked down you would see the crimson liquid flowing freely from almost everywhere in your body.  
Your eyes were glued to the wall the entire time. Waiting for the intruder to just finish, be done with you. You also hoped he had a gun, and you hoped he would put a bullet strait through your head.   
The man above you was grunting, heavily abusing your body. It made you cringe hearing his noises, knowing he was in pure ecstacy.  
At this point you werent screaming any more. Only quiet whimpers, and painful cries.  
Oh god.  
You felt it.  
Inside of you.  
You knew exactly what it was.  
You cringed.  
But you were relived.  
He was done with you..  
He pulled out.   
And walked out.   
The same padding footsteps, now leaving the apartment.  
Left you there to rot, from the inside out.  
Taking all, and leaving only one thing behind. The dirty stain that would forever remain, forever scar you. A stain that no amount or scrubbing could wash away. Not the highest tempature of water. Not the strongest soap.  
Nothing could repair you.  
And you knew it.  
Your name is Dave Strider.  
And you are officially...

Shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave feedback and i hope i finish the next chapter faster then this one.


	5. Dave: Sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this chapters short.

Be Rose.

Your sitting in your car, in the parking lot of daves apartment building. You've been sitting that way for about an hour.  
No other cars were parked, other then a black van.  
You leaned back as you took a puff of your cigarette. You thought to yourself.  
"Hes fine.. You dont need to go in there and wake him up for no reason.... cmon Rose... Dont be stupid..."   
You flick the remainder of the cigarette out your window and drive away. Leaving with a hint of uneasiness.

Be the Strider again.

You stumble your way around the bathroom and find a light switch. Your face is covered in bruises and bites, so is your neck, leading down-   
You shudder.  
You cant think about this anymore.  
You feel dirty.  
You need a shower.  
You turn up the water as hot as itll go, and you jump in. Hit with a sensation of burning, but numbness almost instantly.   
You scrubbed and scrubbed.  
Your skin started to peel slightly with the hot water lending a hand to its soapy clutches.  
You feel dirty. You feel so dirty.  
Degraded.  
You wanted to die.  
You wanted to stay, let the scalding water wash away your memories... But it stains your skin forever.. The outline of his body. And in your mind.  
You couldnt take it anymore, the steam was suffocating. The water was too hot, your skin was cracking and peeling, turning red.   
You basically crawled out of the shower, oversensitive skin scraping the ridges in the tile.  
You climb up, and look at yourself in the mirror. Your body was pinkish from the water being too hot, you felt dry.. You thought you could feel your skin just cracking.  
You fight back tears.  
"Not good enough."  You say to yourself. You walk out of the bathroom and head to your room, and open your sock drawer. 

!BRIEF FOURTH WALL BREAK!  
How can socks fix anything, you say?  
Well your about to find out.

You rummage around, not finding anything. Your about to give up, but then you remember.  
You feel around on the ceiling of the drawer and pull down an object covered in tape.  
Just seeing it somehow.. Calms your nerves.   
You pull off the tape, and look at the object in your hand.  
Silver hue, glinting slightly in the moonlight. Your memories are unfolding before you, tears are prickling in your eyes. You cant think yourself out of this...  
You push the blade against your wrist.  
You cant stop yourself, as you make cut after cut.  
Blood freely flowing down and dripping onto the carpet floor.  
But in your blur or pain and tears you werent considering the fact that bro would rip your head off for the stain.  
You stop crying eventually.   
The stinging senastion making you temporarily numb to your memories.  
You dont exactly know when you stopped.  
Or when you fell asleep. But you know that you woke up, with soon to be scars... And a hollow feeling inside.

Be Jade  
You wake up to a horrible nightmare, a cold sweat glazing your face.  
Dave.  
Something happened to Dave.  
You smack yourself in the head to try to get the gruesome images out of your mind. And it hits you again. Something happened to Dave.  
You fling yourself out of bed and get on pesterchum.

gardenGnostic has begun pestering turntechGodhead  
GG: dave  
GG: dave!!  
GG: dave where are you??  
GG: dave please awnser me!  
GG: please

You stare at the screen. Fuck...

Be Rose.  
You wake up, and you roll out of bed. To contact dave. But as soon as your fingertips graze the keyboard, Jade starts pestering you.

gardenGnostic has began pestering tentacleTherapist  
GG: rose  
GG: rose!!  
TT: What?  
GG: what happened to dave  
GG: is he alright????  
TT: I belive he is alright.  
GG: rose i had another dream...  
TT: ...   
TT: Jade I have buisness to attend to.  
tentacleTherapist ceased pestering gardenGnostic

You hope to god hes alright.

tentacleTherapist began pestering turntechGodhead  
TT: Dave.  
TT: David Strider wake up.  
TT: Dave are you at least okay?  
TT: Dave!!  
server error. We're very sorry. 

What in the hell????  
You werent standing for this. You- ... You look out the window. Where in the fuck is the car. You cant check on Dave.  
This is a nightmare.  
And you cant wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasent joking when i said "i needs the feedbacks so i update."   
> I like, get bored or forget. And if I see people like really enjoying it i think: "wow. I should write more for them"


	6. IM SO SORRY

Hey guys! im really sorry i havent updated, theres been a lot of stuff going on in my life and i simply havent had the chance, but i will be updating soon. thank you for waiting!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read! I just recently got this account.


End file.
